And The Rich One Said
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Seto Kaiba's bed is just too big and luxurious for him to have all to himself...or at least thats the excuse everyone else uses...but do you really want to annoy him? In the morning none the less?...WARNING!, YAOI! ONESHOT


_Whoot! My second oneshot! I started this ages ago...but only just recently descided to finish it..._

_NOTE: This was just a funny little idea I got one day during a break at work, and isn't meant to be real serious or anything...though I usually aim to avoid OOC, this time, I wasn't too worried, as again, it's just meant to be something light, fun and hopefully humorous ^^ so please don't take it seriously or anything._

_Hope it's enjoyable._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, nor did I create the game 'ten in the bed' ...I'm not sure who did, I just heard it in primary school._

* * *

**And The Rich One Said...:**

Light flickered in and out of the room gently, as the long, deep blue curtains shifted ever so slightly in the cool morning breeze that invited itself through the open window. It softly carressed the smooth, pale skin of the sleeping figure, easing him slowly from peaceful sleep.

Sharp sapphire eyes crept open a little, squinting for a moment at the intruding light, before a large, powerful hand came up to free them from the sleeping dusk that had settled there, trying to keep them sealed shut.

His chest rose as he took in a large breath of the cool air, and stretched his relaxed muscles, before exhaling deeply.

He laid there, allowing his mind to join his body in conciousness, before glancing to the side as he felt a slight shifting, and smiled lightly at the sleeping figure next to him.

lightly tanned smooth skin, and hair that almost looked like a crown, mostly black, but with some reddish pink, and golden bangs. The boy was certainly a work of art, the only art he really liked.

"Niisan!"

Seto frowned at the call, though not out of annoyance, just simply because the wonderful silence had been broken. He turned to look at his bedroom door.

" Whats up Mokuba?" He called in return.

"Can I go play at Takao's house!" He heard his younger brother ask, and smirked at the slight begging tone.

"Alright, have someone from security drop you off, and don't forget your phone this time."

"I won't I won't...and I'll make sure to be home before dark." Mokuba replied, and Seto could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"I should hope so, its hardly gone dawn yet, more than enough time to play. Did he actually invite you to play at this time?"

"His family is always up real early!"

_'Oh thats an understatement...' _Seto thought will a little sarcasm.

"Very well, take care." he answered, laying back down against his pillow.

"Thanks Niisan! See you later!"

He listened to the excited footsteps disappear down the hall outside, and closed his eyes, sighing gently, before he felt a hand trail over his chest.

"Aaww...who would think that big bad Kaiba. corp president Seto Kaiba was such a worry wart about his little brother." The tanned skinned boy teased, now awake, and staring down at the Ceo with beautiful ruby eyes.

" Well who would think the king of games, Yami Motou was such a slut?" Seto retorted with a smirk.

" Hey, your just as much of a slut as me...or any of us." Yami smirked back, "And remember, everyone one knows Yugi to be the king of games..."

"Oh? I think you could give him a run for his money..." Seto joked lightly, and leant up, nipping Yami's neck as the boy leant over him.

Something shifting under the blanket on Seto's other side made them both look around.

"What's with all the noise?" A voice whined, as short, gold hair popped up from under the blanket, followed by a face with tired dark brown eyes.

"Morning mutt." Seto greeted.

"Heeeyy...you said you wouldn't call me that unless we were playing..." The boy whined, and raised a weak hand, and attempted to slap him.

"I lied." Seto answered shortly, and pushed his head back under the blankets.

The blonde haired boy squirmed feircely, trying to get back out, and eventually there was more movement from the other end of the bed.

"For Ra's sake! Cut it out would you Jounichi? Didn't we all go to bed late enough as it was!" A boy with long black hair moaned. normally he wore his hair in a pony tail, but for now it hung loose.

"Oh and I wonder whose fault that was!" Yet another boy grumbled, sitting up next to the black haired boy, and suddenly pulled him back down hard. "You're making just as much noise as they are, so shutup already!"

"Oh yeah, your a great example Honda..." Anoter voice spoke, before a hand came out from under the blanket, and wrestled to pull the material off the owner. When it failed to do so, another much larger and more powerful hand appeared, and pulled the blanket off, revealing a boy with long, sandy coloured hair, and sharp violet eyes. Laying right behind him was a male very similar looking, but taller and more masculine. His hair was the same colour, but spiked up feircely, whilst the same violet coloured eyes were even sharper and colder.

"Oh rise and shine everyone..." Seto muttered sarcastically, "...Anyone missing by chance?"

"I'll tell you whose missing..." The eighth voice spoke, as a boy with feirce white hair, and sharp brown eyes sat up suddenly, looking agro at being woken up, "My hikari is not where I left him!"

"Calm down Bakura, he's right here..." Seto answered, and carefully pulled the blanket away from himself to reveal a smaller boy sleeping on his stomach.

The boy was almost the spitting image of Bakura, despite being smaller with smoother hair, and a face that would put the puppy eyes to shame.

"He crawled up here somewhere in the night." Seto finished.

"Wow...that image is almost so adorable I can't feel Jealous..." Bakura replied.

Seto smirked.

"Almost...right?"

"Yeah, almost."

"Ha ha! You got traded in!" The smaller of the sandy haired boys laughed.

"No laughter Malik...its too early..." Yami groaned, holding his head.

Bakura just rolled over, and smirked evilly at Malik.

"Guess I'll just have to get myself a new little pet."

And with that, he pulled Malik down onto the matress, and laid ontop of him.

"Hey! that's mine!" The taller sandy haired boy complained.

"Oh relax Marikuu...you can play to..." Bakura answered casually.

Marikuu, seemed to stop and consider that for a moment, before returning the wicked grin Bakura gave him.

" Hey! Hey! No! No tag teaming!" Malik yelled in panic, now squirming.

"Before you three even think about going for round two..." Yami began.

"Round two! You mean ALL that last night was just ONE round! Jou burst out, sitting up, "...Kami, whose got the strength to go another round like that!"

Seto silenced him with a light slap to the back of the head, followed by pulling his face in close and kissing him so .

"As I was saying..." Yami started over, "...Does anyone know where MY hikari is? I know I brought him to bed with me last night..."

"Well considering my legs are dead numb, perhaps you might want to start by looking there, in case someone just happened to descide to curl up on them sometime during the night?" Jou muttered.

"I'll look..." Otogi said, and crawled under the blanket.

"Both Yugi and Ryou moved during the night?...Did those two have a little after party without us?" Honda grumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a chance. I actually got worried for a moment that we'd over done it with them. They both passed out from exhaustion." Yami stated, smiling fondly as Otogi pulled a drowsy eyed Yugi out from under the covers.

"Can you blame them? You lot wouldn't stop leaping on them..." Seto retorted, looking to Yami.

"Oh your one to talk seto kun..." Yami said with a hint of flirt, and licked seto's cheek, "If you pounce, you pounce the hardest."

"He just wants someone to pounce on him for once..." Marikuu growled seductively, as he crawled over the bed and hovered over Seto, who returned the smirk.

"Hey! Watch it Marikuu, my hikari is down there. If he wakes up to a face full of your groin, hes going to freak!" Bakura stated.

"Oh? Maybe he'd like it." Marikuu teased, but crawled back off, "besides, your hogging MY hikari..."

"Oh fine, have him back.." Bakura said with a roll of his eyes.

Malik yelped as he was literally thrown into Marikuu's arms, and almost squealed as the taller boy attacked his neck with his mouth.

"Marikuu! not right now!" He cried, squirming feircely, but the other boy was much stronger.

"hm?" Came a quiet sound, and the gentle looking boy laying on Seto's stomach sat up a little, rubbing a gorgeous brown eye, "Bakura...sama...?"

Bakura gave a small smirk at the mumble, and opened his arms out towards his hikari, who carefully crawled over the bed and curled up against him, far from awake yet. Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, giving a very smug smirk.

"Oh look, Bakura is oh so happy for having his lost little puppy back." Yami teased.

As if to prove his point, Ryou let out a tiny whimper as he curled up into Bakura, clearly not even aware of the conversation, non the less, it was enough for Yami to receive a frown from Bakura in return.

"Alright, I don't know what you slackers do on your weekends, but some of us have to work!" Seto suddenly announced, and sat up again.

"Hey, you can't go...thats my pillow!" Jounichi whined, wrapping his arms possessively around one of seto's.

"No wonder it feels numb!" Seto grumbled, pulling his arm free, and pushed a real pillow in Jou's face before he could try again.

"Your such a party pooper seto." Malik yawned, also sitting up.

"And proud of it." Seto concluded, and got out of bed.

"Setokuuuun..." Jou whined, and almost jumped at him, grabbing him around the waist.

Seto didn't answer, and just kept walking, not at all detered by the grip around his waist, which was quickly loosening, as Jou was pulled further and further of the bed, before he slipped and face planted the ground. A few boys grinned, like they would laugh if they weren't still half asleep. Seto was about halfway to the ensuite, when he almost stumbled over as his leg aquired a very large amount of weight all of a sudden. He glanced down to see little Yugi clinging onto his leg, using both his arms and legs, looking up with those enormous, irresistable amethyst eyes. Even Seto had trouble ignoring them.

"Setokun...?"

"Wow...he moves fast when he wants to..." Honda exclaimed, suprised by the speed of the small boy.

"Ok see, this is why I don't invite you guys over very much!" Seto grumbled loudly.

"Aw, you mean its not just to make these times more special?" Otogi teased alittle, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Yami, would you please call off the koala already?" Seto moaned, trying to shake the small boy off.

"He looks perfectly comfortable there." Yami mocked, smirking widely where he laid with his chin propped on his fist.

Seto grumbled, placing a hand over his face in tired frustration. As one eye opened slowly again though, a wicked grin appeared, directed right back at Yami.

"Yugi?" He spoke softly, so soft it even caught sleepy Ryou's attention.

The small boy at his feet looked up, blinking alittle.

"I need to hurry and get ready for work. Would you be kind enough to help me in the shower?" Seto practically purred.

Yami's smirk was gone in an instant, whilst Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Seto?" He tried to speak loudly, his voice still struggling to wake up.

The ceo just gave a light smirk, and picked the small boy up easily, gladly letting him cling to his chest.

"Yugi you get off him right now!" Yami growled.

"Don't worry pharoah." Seto answered calmly, glancing over his shoulder, "I'll be gentle with him."

"You don't know how to be gentle!" Yami retorted.

"Oh I'm hurt Yami…I only went at seventy-five percent on you last night." Seto laughed cruelly, and disappeared as he entered the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

"WHAT! YOU HELD BACK ON ME!" Yami roared.

"God Yami…atleast make up your mind what your going to yell at him about…" Otogi groaned, laying on his side.

"Could we ALL just shutup for awhile?" Bakura grumbled, and laid back down, Ryou curled up on his chest.

"Come on Yami, stop acting jealous. You get to have more showers with Seto than any of us." Jou spoke lazily, resting his head on his arms, "You can have a shower with me if it'll make you feel better?"

"No…" Came a mumble, and everyone looked to Ryou, "Yami promised I could wash his hair next time…" He whined alittle.

"Sorry hikari, but your coming with me." Bakura answered, holding him possessively.

"And _your _coming with _me_!" Marikuu added, and grabbed Bakura from behind, whilst also holding tightly to Malik, who was frowning in a way like he knew he wouldn't get a say in the matter.

"You four NEVER get out if you go in together!" Yami stated, looking around to them.

"Quite complaining. Seto must have another shower or three in this place somewhere!" Marikuu retorted.

"Yeah but good luck finding them." Honda muttered.

"I'm not leaving this room until I find my clothes again!" Malik stated loudly, before suddenly glaring at Marikuu, "That is, if someone didn't tear them up again!"

Marikuu just grinned widely back at him.

"No promises."

"Hey Marikuu, you've got a bit of violet material stuck in your teeth." Bakura grinned, joining in.

"Oh really?" Marikuu answered calmly, and pretended to pick at his teeth with his nail.

"Urasai both of you!"

"Seriously..tell me I didn't get woken up just to listen to this?" Otogi grumbled, before laying back down, "I want a shower on my own today, so someone please wake me up then, and not before!" He finished as he pulled the blanket up over himself.

"I'm with him. Weekends are for sleeping in!" Honda agreed, and laid back down as well.

Though he said nothing, Bakura seemed all to pleased to go along with that idea, and closed his eyes, resting back, Ryou already asleep again. Marikku gave a sly grin to Malik, who frowned and quickly scooted away under the blankets, only for the taller male to duck after him. Yami grumbled at the fuss under the blankets, and just buried his face in his pillow.

"Then its agreed...no more talking until its the next person's turn in the shower!" Jounichi announced...too loudly...

"That includes you Jounichi!" Yami grumbled, grabbing another pillow, and wacking Jou hard with it.

"Ouch! Hey!" Jou grumbled, and hit back with his own pillow.

This time Yami actually looked up, gritting his teeth in annoyance, and hit back. Jou went to retaliate, but Yami countered with his pillow, and knocked Jou's right out of his hands. Unfortunately, it flew straight at Bakura's face.

Ryou...who had been partly hit as well, woke with a start, then took one quick look at the situation, before darting away from his alter ego, who suddenly sat up, his look making even Yami flinch.

"Someone...I don't care who...IS DEAD!" The white haired boy yelled in fury, and moved as if to get at the accussed pair.

Out of reaction, Jou quickly grabbed another pillow, and threw it at Bakura, as if it would keep him away.

Bad move.

Bakura just grabbed the pillow, and slammed it into Jou's face.

"Hey, Bakura, not so rough." Yami tried to interviene.

Again, bad move.

Bakura glared around at him, and Yami quickly lept to the other side of the bed to avoid being hit, though he yelped as he landed on a squirming mass.

"Hey! whats going on! I thought we wer all going back to sle..." Malik spoke, as he popped his head back out from under the blanket.

He was interupted however, when Yami ducked from the threatening pillow, and it struck Malik instead.

"Oh you did not!" Malik blurted out, before grabbing his own pillow, and swung at Bakura, who raised his in defense, "You did NOT start a pillow fight...without inviting me!"

"Feel free to take my spot Malik." Yami spoke as he scooted over to the tiny corner where Ryou was huddling to stay out of it.

"Oh you're not getting off that easily pharaoh!" Bakura growled, and grabbed the eygptian boy's arm, yanking him back in to the middle of the fight.

"Heads up!" Jou cried out, his pillow raised as he prepared to bring it down on the others.

A hard wack to his exposed face was more than enough to stop his poor attempt.

"We say be quiet, and you start shouting. If we tell you to scream and fight, will you go back to sleep!" Honda grumbled as he held the pillow against his friend's face.

He pulled it away, and Jou fell foward, forcing Yami to swiftly jump out of the way, less he get squashed. Otogi and Marikku emerged from under the sheets, and then a private world war 3 began in the bed.

As pillows, blankets, and occassionally screaming males went flying, Ryou carefully slipped off the bed, and crept to the bathroom door. He was extra cautious as he opened it, and slipped inside.

"Seto? Yugi?" He mumbled shyly as he closed the door.

He glanced up to the large shower as the dark, opeque glass doors opened, and sweet little Yugi peered out, his wet hair hanging in his face.

"We can hear them out there. We were wondering how long it would take you to retreat here...or if you even could..." He joked playfully.

"If you're coming in then hurry up! I was hardly joking about needing to get ready for work!" Seto grumbled as he peered out.

Despite the grumpy attitute though, he held his hand out in offering, and Ryou smiled, taking it as he stepped foward.

* * *

"Al...alright...whose...next?"

"Oh give it a rest Jou!"

"Shutup already Honda, you're just as loud as he is!"

"You shutup!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Are we a bunch of Yaoi boys in Kaiba's bed, or a group of kids in the school playground! NO ONE start one of those ridiculous arguements!"

"You're one to talk Mr. King of Games...you're only the one who started the pillow fight!"

"I wacked Jou to shut him up! He didn't have to retaliate!"

"It's jounichi...what did you expect him to do!"

"You stay out of it!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT UP TO!"

The icy tone had the same effect as a sudden burst of thunder, silencing the arguement, and capturing everyone's attention. They looked around to see Kaiba already dressed, drying his hair casually, whilst Yugi and Ryou followed, each with a towel around their waists. Kaiba may have had a walk in wardrobe next to his bathroom, but their own clothes were lost within the large bedroom somewhere.

What they themselves saw was a rather interesting sight. Marikku had both Honda and Otogi in headlocks...Malik had somehow gotten himself up on one of the wooden beams that the bed's curtains hung from, and was clinging like a koala, whilst Yami was hanging off his leg. As for Bakura and Jou...well...one couldn't really tell if they'd been wrestling or making out!

"Every morning after the night I invite you over, I still question just why I continue to allow you all to share my bed!" Kaiba growled as the two smaller boys behind him darted off to find their missing garments.

"Because this bed is just way too massive and luxurious for you to be able to sleep in alone." Otogi answered in a half casual, half sarcastic tone.

"That honestly better not be the excuse you lot use to bug me about it." Seto grumbled.

"Well it works for me!" Jou replied, giving the thumbs up as he sat up after Bakura got off him to go catch his Hikari, no doubt to tell him off for sneaking to the bathroom without him.

"Well you've had your fun, now everyone get up! I don't have time for this!" Seto ordered.

"Well YOU don't have to stay Seto..." Malik purred as he plopped back down onto the bed, "How about we all stay here and wait for you? We'll be good."

"You didn't just sugguest that we lay in this bed the entire day?" Bakura argued.

"We don't have to just lay here, theres plenty of activities and games we could do...!" Malik sugguested, before he doned a sly expression, his voice turning to a chant, "like...ten in the bed, and the blonde one said...!"

He nudged Jou with his foot.

"Ouch! Uhh...roll over...roll over?" Jounichi answered in confusion.

"So they all rolled over, and one fell out..." Malik continued after him, right before he proceeded to push Yami out with his feet.

"OI!"

"Nine in the bed, and the small one said...!" Malik continued, and this time pointed to Yugi.

"Uhhh...uh...roll...over...roll over?" Yugi answered, blushing heavily.

"So they all rolled over and one fell out!" Yami quickly answered, and grabbed Malik's arm, dragging him off the bed.

"OUCH!" Malik gasped, but then laughed as Yami just grinned, "See, this is fun! Eight in the bed...!"

Seto suddenly stepped foward.

"And the rich one said...EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

* * *

"Aww...we didn't get breakfast this time!"

"Quite whining Jounichi, atleast we can get breakfast on the way home. I just wish he'd let the rest of us have showers." Otogi spoke impaciently.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Malik!" Honda grumbled.

"What're you blaming me for!"

"It was your stupid game that made him snap! I mean come on? Ten in the bed? Even kids grow out of that game pretty quickly!"

"Be quiet. It's not like its unusual for Kaiba to kick us out." Bakura interupted, visciously rubbing sleep dust out of his eye.

"Still, he could've given us more time to get dressed." Yugi said, " I barely had time to get my pants on."  
"Atleast you got time! I only just managed to find my pants before he literally through me out!" Malik retorted, before glaring daggers at Marikku, who had thought it funny to sit on his hikari's pants and watch him search frantically.

"Relax, its not like anyone else was out in the hallway to see anything...not that there was much to see anyway..." Otogi muttered.

"HEY!"

"Don't fret hikari, thats only in comparision to me." Marikku joked as he wrapped his arm over malik's shoulders.

"Thats not comforting!"

"Marikku your not nearly as impressive as you like to think you are." Bakura interupted.

"Still more impressive than you." Marikku retorted.

"Quality over quantity." Bakura smirked back.

"You guys seriously better not be having a conversation about THAT!" Ryou intergected, now fully awake.

"Ryou, you share a bed with nine other guys atleast once a month, and do far more than just snuggle up, yet you're too embarrassed to talk about the male private area?" Jounichi questioned.

"In public yes!"

"What public? No one but Kaiba willingly gets up at this time!" Honda yawned, indicating to the mostly deserted streets of the morning.

"Hey, speaking of sleeping with nine other guys, why does someone appear to be missing?" Malik suddenly broke in.

"Uhh...maybe because Kaiba's at work?" Honda answered bluntly.

"Yes...but add us all together, then subtract him from the equation, and you got nine left...so...why do I only count eight present at the moment?" Malik answered patiently in a 'I know something you don't' way.

Everyone looked around, doing their own personal head count.

Yugi worked it out first.

"YAMI!"

* * *

"Get this sent immediately! It was supposed to be posted yesterday!" Kaiba ordered harshly, shoving a parcel in the butler's hands.

"Y-yes sir!" The man choked out, stumbling as he almost dropped the package, and darted off to do as he'd been told.

Kaiba huffed in frustration, and walked to his car. He reached for the handle, when he stopped dead, remaining rigid for a moment, before his arm dropped as he almost growled.

"Very juvenile Pharaoh!" He yelled without looking around.

A quiet chuckle was heard from the small garden next to the path behind him, where Yami stepped out from behind a tree, his arms crossed in a relaxed way.

"Now now Seto, I thought I was being rather considerate by waiting patiently out here, rather than sneaking back in and rushing you around."

"What are you even here for Mutou? You got more than your fair share last night, and you if dare even try to make me late for work AGAIN, you'll have to explain to everyone else why next month's _'meeting' _is cancelled!"

"I"ve barely said anything and you're already black mailing me?" Yami chuckled in amusement.

"Well as you can quite clearly see, I'm in a rush! I don't have time for games Pharaoh!" Seto countered.

"Hmm...well...I believe they would all stand behind me...once they heard my side of the arguement anyway..." Yami said.

"Oh?" Kaiba answered simply, like asking for an explanation.

"You're so defensive Seto...I only came for one thing..." Yami began, trailing off as he slowly walked towards the CEO, "...the thing you forgot when you so rudely pushed us out the door earlier."

"Oh I'm sorry...did I forget to kick your ass first?" Kaiba answered bluntly.

"How hurtful Seto...all I want...is a goodbye kiss..." Yami said as he reached the ceo, who was now leaning back against his car.

The ruby eyed teen leant up on his toes, meeting the cold gaze with his own amused, mischievious one.

"I've never given you goodbye kisses..." Seto began.

"Yes, I've noticed...don't you think thats extremely rude Kaiba?" Yami cut in.

"You think a lot of things I do are rude. You can just go ahead and call me a rude person if you want...I won't deny it." Kaiba replied, smirking now.

Yami leant closer and placed a hand on the window of the car behind seto for support.

"You're an extremely rude, cruel and selfish person, Seto Kaiba." He whispered, still smirking, "With a body you don't deserve."

"And you're just a short, freaky haired pest who bursts everyone's ear drums by rambling on about ancient eygpt and faith." Kaiba countered, also smirking as his arm suddenly clamped tightly around Yami's waiste, holding him against him, "You're just lucky that your voice and deceptive physical strength are rather...alluring."

"Come on Seto...it's taking you more time resisting me than it would for you to just give me a proper farewell." Yami answered, wrapping his arms around the ceo's neck, brushing his face past the skin there quickly, his smirk widdening lightly as he felt a tiny shiver.

The hand around his waiste suddenly rose up, the powerful hand coming to clamp around his chin, pulling his face closer. Seto moved slowly down towards him, still smirking. Yami just kept smirking, and pressed against the ceo...atleast until he felt the other powerful hand shift.

His eyes widdened when he saw where it had moved, his smug look instantly fading, though the brunette's had only grown.

"You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Thats not fair Seto!"

"When have I ever been fair...?"

"You're just playing dirty now!"

The teen flinched back as there was a click sound...as seto pressed the communicator pin on his jacket.

"Security! We have an intruder out the front!" Kaiba ordered loudly.

He just grinned cruelly as the smaller male bolted. He was known for his speed, and was off the property long before the guards got there.

"Mr. Kaiba, where is...?" A guard began.

"...Your job going! To someone more efficent if you don't start moving faster!" Kaiba growled harshly, his face returning to its normal, feirce icy mask, "Get back to work!" He added shortly as he turned and got into his car.

* * *

Down the road, Yami slowed gradually, and eventually stopped. He looked back to where he could still see kaiba's mansion behind him, and just smirked once more.

"Nice move Seto...but I know it was like a double edged blade to you..." He muttered just a little smugly, "Don't worry...I think you already know that this would never end so simply..."

He chuckled lightly, and began walking casually down the street.

* * *

Back in his car, Seto waited for the traffic to move. It was waiting time he didn't need, as it allowed his mind the chance to sneak back to the moment before he left, and he frowned a bit.

_'Note to self...double security for all entrances...both known and secret...to my office.'_

He smirked a little at the thought, and touched the accelerator as the light changed green.

"You want to play Pharaoh?" He muttered in amusement, "Very well...you know the way...you know what to do...lets see if theres a prize waiting for you at the end."

* * *

_Well if nothing else, this was really fun to write! ^-^_

_hope it was ok._

_thanks for reading._

_reviews will be loved._


End file.
